


Engraving Of A Kiss

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, the enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: An engraving found suspiciously close to Commander Spock’s quarter’s on The Enterprise, 2256.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Engraving Of A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imzadi_Deanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/gifts).



> For Imzadi_Deanna. Thank you for beta-reading my fic!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/635078241035681792/engraving-found-suspiciously-close-to-commander)


End file.
